Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken
Salma resided in the suburbs with her husband, daughter, son-in-law, her adopted daughter and her grandchildren, Noelle, Chase and Willow. She was one of the most iconic sims in the series and often regarded as one of the bigg est fan favourites. Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Salma's toddlerhood. Childhood Fun Salma became friends with James and Diya when she was a child. She spent a lot of her days playing with them. She lived with her mother, Hajar Al-Arabi. Other than that, nothing was really known about Salma. Teen Days Salma spent a lot of her time at the Dream House. She eventually developed a crush on James but had a little bit of competition with Diya. James chose Salma but developed a liking for another girl, Layla. Salma was a bit jealous of Layla and went over to the dream house to talk things through with James and they ended up messing around. James eventually chose Salma to be his girlfriend. Adulthood When James moved to San Myshuno, Salma moved in with him shortly after. She became a chef and started gardening. Eventually, her and James got married and her sister-in-law Jessica moved in. Jessica's future wife Roxy did as well and so did their adopted daughter Ciara. One day while visiting the apartment, Salma's mother Hajar died and continued to make appearances until they released her spirit from its urn. Salma and James had two children, a daughter named Charlotte Rose and a son named Connor. Throughout their adulthood, Salma and James moved from one apartment to another. When Connor was not yet born, Salma, James and Charlie Rose moved to a large house in the Suburbs. They gifted Connor a golden retriever named Bruno when he was a toddler. As Salma's passion for cooking increased, she purchased a restaurant called Fire and Flames, which she turned into a five-star establishment. She also hired James old love interest, Layla. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser As she was older than James, Salma aged up first. Out of respect for Diya, she and James adopted her orphaned daughter Macy and continued to manage the restaurant as well as garden more during her retirement. A few days before her death, Salma renewed her vows with James to celebrate their life together. Sadly, in episode 30 of In The Suburbs, Salma passed away from old age, whilst her and James visited the Von Windernburg Estate, the location where they got married. Trivia * Due to a game glitch, at one point it appeared as if Salma had a second family; *Her original hair colour is black, but she dyed it red when she was a teen; *There were only two glimpses of Salma being pregnant with Charlie Rose; *Salma, along with Diya and Layla, was involved in James' love triangle as a teen; * In a video called “Making Super Realistic Sims”, Clare stated that she is not sure what Salma’s background is, but she would like it to be Egyptian; * Salma is widely regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites of the entire series; * Salma's wiki page has the most amount of comments of every single Sim; * Salma won the In The Suburbs popularity contest that Clare hosted at the end of her videos. She currently is the only person from the second generation to win the contest of her respective series, and also the only elder to win; *Salma was the first person from the second generation to die. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters